Cameron Zlatko
Cameron Zlatko is the maternal uncle and legal guardian of Cleo Zlatko and the older brother of famed Huntress Alyson Zlatko. He is a Huntsman and the former leader and member of Team CYAN. His weapon of choice is family heirloom called [[Spectral Cross|'Spectral Cross']], which has been passed down in his family, along with Feather Dancer and Chrysós Drákos, for many generations. Following his sister abandoning newborn Cleo at his apartment, Cameron adopted Cleo and became both her uncle and father. Though he wasn't alone. Both Yvonne Princeton and Nathan North gave him a little help. Physical description Cameron has shoulder-length silver-blonde hair with dark red eyes and a tan complexion. He wears a gradient black to the dark red waist-length jacket over a dark dress shirt, black pants, and combat boots. He is always seen with Spectral Cross on his waist. Personality Cameron is careful, yet protective over his family. Compared to Alyson, he is more relaxing than she is, able to enjoy breaks when they are given. Cameron does have a temper that no one really wants to mess with, especially when they mess with his family. He has a strong father-like daughter relationship with Cleo due to her father not being present and that he pretty much raised Cleo. He and his sister do not get along and further when they got put on the same team. They only managed to get along for the sake of Nathan North and Yvonne Princeton, their teammates and partners. Though when alone, they are always bickering. Abilities Powers * Aura: Cameron is able to use Aura, the manifestation of his soul, for various purposes in battle. * Semblance - Burning Light: Cameron has the hereditary Semblance of the Zlatko family which allows him to control and manipulation light energy as well as controlling fire. ** Fire projection: Cameron can generate fire from nothing and project it in the forms of attacks. He is known for using his fire powers a lot more than his light powers. ** Pyrokinetic constructs: Cameron can create solid fire constructs such as tools, objects, weapons, barriers, and even semi-living constructs. ** Light energy projection: Cameron can generate light energy and project it in the forms of attacks, such as bullets, waves, beams, and bolts. ** Photokinetic constructs: Cameron can form constructs out of hard light energy, ranging from weapons, armor, appendages and even barriers. * Enhanced strength, speed, and agility Skills *'Combat mastery:' Cameron is highly skilled in physical combat and is quickly able to use his Semblance in tune. *'Hand to hand combat:' Cameron is proficient in hand-to-hand combat, and doesn't need to rely on his weapon all the time. ** Sword proficiency: Cameron is very proficient in wielding Spectral Cross with skill. * Athleticism: Cameron is highly athletic and fit, capable of holding his own in battle. Weaknesses * Pure darkness: Pure Darkness can easily overwhelm him. * Water: As the opposite element of fire, water can easily put him out of commission. * Cleo: Cameron is very protective over Cleo - much like a father - and someone could easily use her against him. Equipment * [[Spectral Cross|'Spectral Cross']]:''' Passed down to him when he went to Signal Academy, Cameron uses the falchion as his weapon of choice. * '''Scroll Trivia *Zlatko is a Croatian pet form of Croatian/Serbian Zlatan, meaning "gold." *Cameron was originally named "Ace". Category:RWBY characters Category:Male Category:Fan Characters Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Humans